


Mating trouble (stay mine)

by Neurose_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cringe, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Possessive Behavior, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurose_0/pseuds/Neurose_0
Summary: Eren odiaba a los omegas, letales criaturas capaces de dañar como ningún arma puede.Pero el deseo era más fuerte que la mil y una veces maldita consciencia, y cuando Eren se despierta en la habitación de Armin, desnudo y con una mordida en el cuello que definitivamente no debería estar ahí, todos sus muros se vienen abajo.Y ahora su mente sólo tiene espacio para cierto omega rubio que con una sonrisa puede ponerlo de rodillas, completamente esclavizado.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Mating trouble (stay mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo una historia Livarmin en curso, pero, ¿Qué más da? :D  
> Esta idea me bombardeó la mente de una forma muy extraña. Prácticamente mis dedos se movieron solos, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía escrito el primer capítulo. Todavía estoy empezando en este mundillo del omegaverse, me falta mucho por aprender, pero espero mejorar a lo largo de este fic. Sin más ni más, ¡disfruten!

Eren estaba confundido.

Realmente confundido.

Las paredes a su alrededor no se sentían familiares, el blanco inmaculado que reinaba en ese entorno no le era conocido.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo es que llegó hasta ese lugar; sus recuerdos de las horas pasadas eran un borrón indescifrable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ah, lo recordaba. Las memorias se le vinieron a la mente como un torbellino, haciendo que sus manos se fueran instintivamente a enredarse entre sus cabellos. Una fiesta. Mucho alcohol. Luces neón. Humo de colores. El olor asfixiante de los omegas, y su deseo ferviente de no ceder a los instintos animales que guardaba en lo profundo de su ser.

Se acordaba de muy pocos detalles, pero ahí estaban los olores embriagantes, las feromonas flotando en el ambiente y volviéndolo pesado, casi imposible de respirar.

Sin embargo, Eren podía resistirse. No era como esos alfas imbéciles que se volvían esclavos apenas un omega les meneaba el culo. Eren era diferente, tenía autocontrol.

Eso le gustaba decirse a sí mismo, pero esa noche descubrió que simplemente no había encontrado al omega adecuado. 

Lentamente le regresaban los sucesos anteriores al presente.

Porque el omega adecuado se le apareció como una visión de otro mundo, como cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules que el mismo océano estaría celoso. Un omega de piel pálida, cintura estrecha y mejillas sonrosadas. Y Eren no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero mirarlo con ganas. Con hambre.

Se atrapó a sí mismo cediendo a sus más bajas pasiones, las manos le picaban. Quería tocarlo.  
Había una vocecita fastidiosa jodiéndole el acto, gritándole "no seas estúpido, alfa. Los omegas son criaturas viles". ¿Cómo iba ese ángel a ser una criatura vil?

"No seas estúpido, alfa. Son lobos con piel de cordero, te va a engatusar con ese olor dulzón y te va a apuñalar el corazón cuando duermas".

¿De veras? Quiero que esas manos sean las que empuñen el arma que me pondrá fin.

Le fue imposible parar a sus piernas, que caminaban como si tuvieran pensamientos propios y lo llevaban hasta el pequeño omega rubio.  
¿Por qué estaba solo? Si era tan hermoso, tan deseable. Mientras más cerca estaba, más extraño le parecía. El omega no estaba hablando con nadie, no parecía prestarle atención a la música, y Eren descubrió estrés en medio del aroma hechizante que desprendía.

-Omega, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Las palabras le salieron varios decibeles más bajas de lo que pretendía, un deseo inhumano burbujeanto, hirviendo en sus entrañas. El par de ojos azules se clavaron en su persona, y Oh Dios, casi se sintió indigno de esa mirada.

-Me divierto, alfa. Igual que tú-

Mentira. La palabra casi se le desliza a Eren entre los labios. No. El omega no se estaba divirtiendo. Olía a miedo. Un miedo almizclado y... Precioso. Observó con ojos hambrientos la menuda figura, envuelta en un par de jeans negros y una camiseta roja que rezaba "My Chemical Romance".  
La ropa le estorbaba.

-No hueles a alguien que se está divirtiendo, omega-

Se acercó un par de pasos más, porque otros olores le empezaban a empañar el que de verdad le importaba. El que lo drogaba.

La cercanía pareció encender nuevas alarmas en la mente hecha jirones del más bajo, quien instintivamente se alejó. Eso le molestó a Eren. Le hirió el ego.

Un atisbo de gruñido le emergió de la garganta. 

Quería que ese chico se quedara quieto.

Quédate quieto para mí.

El rubio estaba asustado, pero, ¡oh dulce sumisión corriendo por sus venas!; un simple gruñido fue suficiente para que se quedara inmóvil. ¿Qué más podía lograr Eren si dejaba escapar su esencia, naturalmente imponente?

-No te acerques, alfa-

-Eren-

-No te acerques, Eren-

¿Que no se acercara? ¿El omega estaba consciente de que no podía ni pensar en ordenarle cosas a un alfa? "Eres Eren, no eres un alfa descerebrado. Ese omega no es tuyo. Los omegas son demonios".  
Pero quiero a este omega.

-¿Por qué estás arruinando el ambiente con tu olor a miedo, omega?-

Dos pasos más en dirección al rubio, que ya no tenía temple para echarse hacia atrás.

-Armin-

La voz le salió ahogada, asustada. A Eren le encantó.

-Cuéntame, Armin-

Le observó encogerse en cuanto escuchó su nombre, porque sí, Eren estaba asegurándose de darle a su voz los matices indicados para tocar las cuerdas correctas del omega.

-No es nada-

-Cuéntame-

-Mi amigo...-

Armin se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, pero finalmente cediendo ante Eren.

-Mi amigo ya está muy borracho, pero me prometió llevarme a mi casa en su auto-

Entonces, siguiendo la ruta en la cual miraban esos nerviosos ojos azules, Eren encontró a un alfa idiota bailando como poseso, ahogado en vodka, totalmente fuera de sí. Un enojo repentino le trepó por el cerebro.  
¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse de esa forma y dejar solo y desprotegido a este omega?  
Armin era tan hermoso.  
Cualquiera podría sacar provecho. Cualquiera. 

Incluso él.

-Mira, cariño. No hay forma de que esa cosa te lleve a tu casa hoy-

Sintió a Armin tensarse, el nerviosismo en aumento.

-No en una pieza, por lo menos-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Oh, Eren tenía tantas ganas de acariciar su glándula, de hacerlo sentir protegido. 

También tenía tantas ganas de separarle las piernas, de morderle los muslos y reclamarlo suyo.

-Tienes dos opciones. Puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche o...-

La cara de conejito asustado de Armin le sacó una sonrisa.

-O puedes confiar en un alfa desconocido para que te lleve a tu casa-

Eren se buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, hasta dar con el trocito de metal que eran las llaves de su automóvil. La duda le bailaba a Armin en las facciones, Eren percibía cómo el estrés se lo comía vivo.

No dejes que te coma, déjame hacerlo a mí.

Dos pasos más cerca.

-No muerdo, Armin. A menos que me lo pidas-

Ah, majestuoso sonrojo encendiendo en carmesí las tiernas mejillas. Si Eren le mordía la piel, ¿Se pondría igual de roja? 

-N-No quiero que me muerdas-

Armin desvió la mirada, cohibido. ¿Qué era peor? Podía quedarse en una casucha llena de alfas borrachos o irse con un solo alfa, aparentemente sobrio.  
Las dos opciones eran una sentencia de muerte.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y maldijo a Jean una y mil veces en su mente.

-Entonces no te muerdo, sólo te llevo a tu casa-

Cerró los ojos. Maldito seas Jean. Maldito seas Jean. Te odio.

-Voy a tener que confiar en ti-

Bingo.  
Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Eren en la cara, iluminando de repente esa horrorosa habitación. ¿Por qué se le aparecía ese alfa tan hermoso de repente? Armin no quería sentirse atraído en lo más mínimo a uno de ellos. Pero Eren se lo ponía tan difícil.

"Los alfas son basura, omega. Quieren doblegarte y reducirte a un esclavo. A una fábrica de crías".

El más alto enredó sus dedos en la muñeca de Armin, mirando alrededor con indescifrable ferocidad. El contacto le quemó la piel, le mandó electricidad por todo el cuerpo. El omega trató de soltarse, no le gustaba la electricidad y tampoco el calor, pero Eren no cedió y le apretó con más fuerza. Entonces sintió esos dedos largos trazar círculos sobre su piel, lo sintió regalándole su aroma, café amargo con canela. Instantáneamente su cuerpo se relajó, a pesar de que el alfa le estaba gruñendo a las personas que se le atravesaban por el camino desde la sala de estar hasta el patio.

No soy tuyo, alfa. No tienes derecho de celarme.

No eres mío, omega. No me tientes de esta forma.

Algo debió haber sucedido en el trayecto, pero Eren no se acordaba. 

¿Qué hacía en esa pulcra habitación que olía a él por todas partes? 

Le ardía un poco el costado del cuello, la sábana color crema era la única barrera entre su desnudez y el mundo.  
Le ardía el costado del cuello.

Sus dedos tantearon la piel, encontrando una marca de pequeños incisivos que definitivamente no debería estar ahí.

¿Qué hiciste, alfa estúpido?


End file.
